Light emitting diode (LED) lighting device has good application prospect due to the advantages of energy saving, long service life, good applicability, short response time, environmental protection, etc.
As the performances of LEDs can be easily affected by humidity, temperature and mechanical vibration, in order to allow the LEDs to operate normally within the service life, the LED lighting device is required to have good water resistance, heat dispersion and mechanical vibration resistance.